


No More Nightmares

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nightmare and Loki is there to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Nightmares

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Loki murmured drowsily as I tried to sneak in his room quietly. I didn't think we were at the point in our relationship of staying in the same bed together yet, so I usually snuck in there every once in a while, like when I was having nightmares about Yinsin or along those lines, then snuck back out before he woke up.

"Um . . ." I faltered. "I . . . I just . . ." He raised a thin, delicate black eyebrow. "I-"

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Loki raised the eyebrow higher.

I blinked at him in surprise. "No-"

"Anthony, I have been in a relationship with you for a while now, so if you can tell when I am lying, then I, the God of Lies, can reciprocate."

"I-" I paused. "I just . . ."

He softened. "You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish to, however, I merely ask that since we are in a relationship, that you do not lie to me." He murmured while I swallowed and nodded. He gave a soft smile. "Now that that's taken care of, would you like to join me?" He asked as he pulled aside the covers. I smiled and nodded before moving to join him. As soon as I laid next to him, he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Go to sleep, Anthony. I shall stay here." He murmured. I smiled softly before closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me. Luckily, I didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
